Khamoshi
by Palak96
Summary: another purely duo OS i am just the publisher.. written by krittika di :)


**A/n: I am just the publisher of this os.. this is written by krittika di.. duo os**

Abhijeet was busy working with laptop and files...when he heard the door opening sound..

He just look up for a second then again moved back to files..

The visitor made an irritated face and sat down on the sofa beside Abhijeet...

"boss.."

"hmm.."

"boss.."

"arey bol bhi..."

Daya pushed away all the files with "choro na yea sab.."

Abhijeet turned and calmly asked "kya hua bol.."

"boss 6 mahine?"

"kya Daya kaam ke liye hi to jaraha hu na?"

"boss I will miss u" he lied down with his head on Abhijeet's lap..

"Abhi.."

"hmm.."

"6 mahine ke liye bangalore ja rahe ho tum..aab itna din mujhe khana kaun khilayega?subha kaun uthayega? Mere file works.."

Abhijeet cut him with "arey bas bas..kitne sare points..mtlb tu mujhe miss nahi karega yea sare kaam kerne wale ko miss karega?"

Daya didn't reply to his naughty comment.. but started "Abhi 17saal.. kabhie itne din k liye tum aise bahar nahi gaye na.. I will miss u Abhi.. I will miss u seriously.."

Abhijeet looked down towards his lap.. found Daya really looking sad..

He sighed, he was thinking how to change Daya's mind when his mobile beeped with a message.. he just glanced at it once.. and his eyes caught the date..

A smile crept on his lips..

"Daya.."

"hmm.."

"tujhe pata hey humne kabhie dhyan to nahi diya per humare dosti ki 15 saal wala birthday hey kal.."

Daya sat up with "kiska brthday?"

"humari dosti ki.."

"mtlb.. dosti ki bhi koi date hota hey kya?"

"nahi dosti ki din to nahi hota per mujhe wo din yaad reh gaya jis din pehli bar tune boss kehke haq se kuch manga tha.."

"acha sach?"

"hmmm... warna to tu humesha khamosh hi rehta tha.. (he continued in dreamy tone) mein kitna kuch kehta tha kitna bura bartav bhi kerta tha.."

"boss.."

Abhijeet smiled "sach mey yaar tab thik se to baat bhi.."

"baat kerni ki kya jarurat hey..tum mere bareme sochte to tab bhi they"

Abhijeet looked at him with questioning look

"mere bhaiya bhabi ko tum hi to bacha k laye they unhe..(he sighed) uske bad to wo log mujhe vul hi.."

Abhijeet pressed his palms.. he smiled.

After a silence of few seconds Daya asked "tumhe aaj bhi 15saal pehle ki din yaad hey, hey na?"

"hmmm..yeahi to kuch chang saal ki yadein hey mere pass.. (then added lovingly) aur yea sare yadein to mere liye bahut keemti hey.."

Daya again laid down with "waise tab na tum jyada hi kharus they.."

"arey tab tera boss thori tha..tab to sir tha na? aur tab to tu bhi kitna kam bolta tha.. aab ki tarah nonstop bolta thori tha.. tab to bas tere khamoshi sunai deti thi..aur sayed usi khamoshi ne yea rishte bana diya.."

Daya smiled shyly... the boyish grin brought a big smile over Abhijeet's lip

"aur tera yea smile.. yaad hey tujhe ek din meine tujhe daant diya tha aur tune yea smile dikha diya mujhe.."

"haan aur tumhara gussa phurr.."

"to aur kya kerta tera smile hey hi aisa.. per ek baat bata tune hasa kiu tha?"

"tumhe aj taq pata nahi chala?"

Abhijeet shook his head in no..

"kya boss.. budhu ho tum bhi.."

Abhijeet nodded affectionately

"arey tumne uninteniolly pehli bar mujhe sahab kaha actually pehli bar kisine mujhe utna achese kuch bulaya tha.."

"sahab ko galat faimi hey meine ache se nahi daant k bulaya tha aapko wo"

"jo bhi ho mujhe pasand aya tha.. bas.."

Abhijeet smiled..

Daya turned serious with "per boss 6mahine..mein kisse sab baat kahunga? firse wohi khamoshi.. mujhse nahi hoga boss"

Abhijeet ruffled his hairs affectionately with "mein firse tujhe wo khamoshi aktiyar kerne bhi nahi dunga.."

Daya nodded "pata hey...boss pata hey mere bachpan mey na sab dost kehte they ki Daya tu itna kam kaise bol leta hey, aur aab tum kehte ho ki mein itna kaise bol leta hu (Abhijeet chuckled Daya flashed his boyish grin and continued).. mere orphanage ka ek mam thi wo kehti thi ki mere ander bahut kuch hey bolne ko per mein bol nahi pata..ek din koi aisa dost milega jisse mey sab bol paunga.."

Abhijeet added naughtily "aur uska kaan pura kha jaunga.."

"nahi pura kaha khaya abhie to kitna baki hey.."

but he stopped as a light slap hit his head..

"pata hey Abhi ACP sir pehli insan they jisne kaha tha ki hum dono mey dosti ek bar ho jaye to kaafi gehri hogi..actually sir Freddie ko keh rahe they meine sun liya.."

Abhijeet nodded with "per sir ko yea khyal aya kaise?"

"unhone kaha tha ek aag hey to ek paani, sbse strong bonding hota hey inme..haan yea alag baat ki sir ko samajh nahi aya tha ki yea aag mere mamle mey kitna thanda par jayega.."

"aur paani garam.."

"kya boss.."

"acha sun aab.."

"haan haan sab kam achese karunga dhyan rakhunga..aur.." he stopped feeling a fixed stern gaze.."kya hua?"

"sahab ager mujhe mauka dey to mein kuch bolu?"

"hunh.. bolo.."

"sun meine do files complete ker di teri.. teen abhie baki hey.."

"freddy se koi shart laga lunga.."

"aain.."

"kuch nahi bolo.."

"kuch nahi bolna..tujhe to bolna hi bekar hey..uth..uth tu..hat.." and he pushed him out of his lap.. Daya sat up lazily.. Abhijeet turned serious with..

"dekh ... mere peechey tum apna bohat khayal rakna... zada heropanti mat dikhana...kiun ke ab 6 mahiney tak... tujh se koi contact nahi ho paye ga shayad..."

Daya sighed "6 mahiney.."

Abhijeet smiled and patted his shoulder then stood up "packing karlu?"

Daya nodded

After Abhijeet moved in Daya smiled a satisfactory smile ... because he know.. now this 6 months long khamoshi.. will not bother him... because he can feel the love and presence of his buddy,,.. his bhai... in that Silence also

**A/n: thank you for reading.. please Review.. **


End file.
